minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Unknown Biome
18.03.2018 I was getting bored of Minecraft... The only thing you do in Minecraft is survive, become stronger, fight monsters... and that's about it. I've done that many times before. Even multiplayer was getting boring, the hackers just ruin the fun, or the players that play the game for hours and hours just wreck you... Then I had an idea. I thought to myself, "if I play a custom map, or download a new resource pack, it'll be a whole new experience!" I downloaded a resource pack, that apparently has a new biome in it. I didn't think much about it, since I knew/thought, that resource packs will only change the texture of the blocks and the mobs, not add something new to the game. So I just used the pack and played around with it, everything was different. I loved the resource pack since I wasn't used to it, I'll have to play the whole game again, and go through new experiences. 20.03.2018 After 2 days, I managed to beat the Enderdragon. Playing around in a new kind of world is great fun! But I started getting bored again, I feel like I should really start thinking about what would be a fun thing to do in Minecraft. But what stopped me from leaving Minecraft was shocking. When you press the ESC key, it brings you to a menu, where you can change settings and stuff. But the 'Save and quit' option was greyed out. I was concerned. I resumed playing the game, I was confused. As I turned around, I saw a new biome I never saw before, I didn't even see the biome when I was walking by! I walked into the new biome, I thought it was some sort of rare biome that I've never seen in-game or in the new resource pack. Was it a rare biome like the mushroom biome? I have no idea. Before I entered the new biome. Minecraft crashed. I've literally NEVER seen Minecraft crash before, not on my PC! It was time for dinner anyway, so I just ignored it and went to dinner. 21.03.2018 I couldn't get onto Minecraft on the day before, I kept trying, but it keeps crashing. I was curious what was in the new biome! So I just couldn't stop trying to get onto Minecraft. But since it's been a day, and my PC is refreshed, I tried getting onto Minecraft again. It didn't crash on me that time. So I was more than happy to see what was in that biome! But something was different. I could tell by the main title screen. The background wasn't moving around. Instead, there was static all over the main title screen. I was really getting creeped out. I joined the world I've created, then I started moving towards the biome to see what's inside. (I think it's a biome) It was filled with trees without any leaves on them, there were trees that are vertically on the ground. There was a hut, and lots of dead bushes. I walked into the hut and what was in there made me save and quit instantly. There was a skeleton hanging from the ceiling. I deleted the world, and the sound of the static was gone, the normal Minecraft music was playing calmly, the calm piano really stopped my heart racing... The resource pack was gone, everything was fine... I was speechless... I decided to stay away from Minecraft for a bit. What I saw was messed up. ~~~~ThatGuyMichael Category:Creepypasta Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Short Pastas Category:Willzilla2007 Category:NotThatRealistic